


Love, I mean

by Red_Passion



Series: Fictober 2019 [13]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Contentment, F/F, Falling In Love, Kissing, Love, Resolved Sexual Tension, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 01:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Passion/pseuds/Red_Passion
Summary: Michael has found contentment





	Love, I mean

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober 2019 - Prompt 13 - “I never knew it could be this way.”

“I never knew it could be this way.” Michael sighed with contentment as she propped herself up on an elbow, the Starfleet issue sheets covering her nakedness from the waist down, “Love, I mean.”

“It certainly can be.” Philippa said with a whisper and moved herself closer to Michael. 

She learnt in and kissed Michael’s lips with her own. Lingering on Michael’s mouth, tasting, expressing affection. Then, still kissing Michael’s mouth, slid the material down her lover’s body. Her hands explored the delicious flesh once more, showing Michael just how wonderful it, love, could be.


End file.
